Season 4 Missing Scenes
by WelshCanuck
Summary: A Series of Missing scenes throughout Season 4
1. Knight to Remember

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. The song belongs If I Saw You in Heaven to Eric Clapton**

**_WARNING:: Make sure before you read this. You have a box of Kleenex, or tissue, what ever your word of choice is. You have been warned_**

* * *

**Knight to Remember missing scene**

**--- ---- --- ----**

Piper sat on the couch, knowing what she had to do, and she only had a few days to do it in. She hadn't said anything to Phoebe about it since that day at Paige's apartment. She wasn't sure how her younger sister would take it. Even to her it seemed too soon. They both knew the rules and she was the first to break them a few weeks ago when she made the changes to P3. But this was bigger; much bigger.

Taking in a deep breath she got up and started for the stairs, towards a task she didn't really want to do for one main reason: It finalized Prue's death.

Pausing a moment outside the door she stepped back not really sure of what to do, but she knew she had to, as she closed her eyes and reached the door handle.

She had been in the room a few days ago, but somehow now seemed different. Knowing what she had to do made it seem more final. Taking in a deep breath she made her way across the room, running her hand gently across the top of the dresser as she took in everything she could. Reaching her sisters stereo she pushed the _on_ button as the song cleared the speakers she sat and started to think about days gone by and that maybe this was wrong.

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven_

She wasn't even sure where to begin. She starred down at the empty boxes, her mind going numb. How do you gather up your big sisters belonging and store them forever? Knowing this was it. She wasn't coming back.

--- ----

Phoebe sat in her room with her stereo softly playing. She wasn't even listening to it till the one song came on. She starred over at the meld of plastic and metal, as her mind drifted away.

She recalled Piper and her talking in the kitchen, both knowing that Paige moving in was the best chance they had to survive. Some how the consequences to her seemed to high, to great.

When had they even really talked about this? It seemed to her, Piper had brought it up out of the blue one morning. She remembered her feelings as the words slammed into her. She wasn't ready to let go yet. This was Prue, her big sister, the only mother she knew. And now Piper was asking her to let it all go.

_I must be strong_

_And carry on,_

_'Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven._

Phoebe looked over at the picture on the bedside table before taking in a deep breath and spinning her legs around to reach the floor. She had heard Piper walking up the stairs and knew where she had gone. She closed her eyes briefly as she stood up. She knew she couldn't let Piper face this alone, this was something they both had to face and deal with together. Something that both had to do.

She made her way to her own door and down the hall, to Prue's room. She remembered when Prue's was across from her. The memories of a child coming back, as she saw her tiny form making her way across the hall and hesitantly stepped into the room across from hers. Once again a bad dream had a woken her, as she looked for the comfort of her big sister, her mother.

She saw the door slightly ajar she placed her hand on the door handle. She wasn't sure if this was something she could do or not. It just seemed so final to her. She closed her eyes once more and pushed aside her own tears as she slowly pushed open the door.

_Would you hold my hand_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you help me stand_

_If I saw you in heaven_

Piper had one box full and closed up before she started another. She hadn't even heard the door open behind her.

Phoebe stood a moment or two, "Need an hand Pipe?" her voice quiet and unsure.

Piper looked up and met Phoebes eyes. She saw the turmoil boiling inside her baby sister, the fight taking place to just be there.

"If you are up to it." Piper didn't budge from Phoebes eyes. She knew inside Phoebe was fighting the same battle she was, though maybe a little bit different.

Piper knew they each had their own special connection with Prue. To her she was friend and confidant. To Phoebe she was a mother, the mother she never had.

_I'll find my way_

_Through night and day,_

_'Cause I know I just can't stay_

_Here in heaven._

Phoebe made her way into the room slowly. She half expected Prue to yell at her to get out. To her, for most of her life, Prue's room was out of bounds. Even though now it was a different room, didn't make the threat any less real.

At first she wasn't really sure what to do or where to put what. She knew Piper probably had a system for everything, and that was something she didn't wanna disturb. She found herself in front of the closet as she instinctively reached for the shoebox on the top shelf.

She pulled out one letter and read it to herself, as she soon found herself reading another and another. Each one with her name on the bottom. She pulled out drawings and more letters. Each one she had forced herself to open and look at or read. Though each one was bringing a fresh tear to her eyes.

Piper looked up and saw the expression on Phoebes face. She knew somewhere deep inside what Phoebe was going though. Yet she wasn't sure as to how deep the wound went.

_Time can bring you down,_

_Time can bend your knees._

_Time can break your heart,_

_Have you begging please, begging please._

Phoebe held the drawing in her hand and read the words beside it. "I remember giving her this."

Piper slid over on the floor and looked at the paper in Phoebes hand. "Oh, so do I. When you broke her music box that Mum had given her."

"Yeah. She was so mad at me, I thought she was gonna kill me. So I sat in our room and did what I always did when I was little and we fought. I wrote her a little letter and drew her a picture of a music box and said that I would get her one just like it."

"I remember seeing her the next day. She pulled me in her room and showed me, she wasn't as mad anymore. She knew you were just looking at it, seeing something of Mums. She was almost crying at your letter. You were what? Seven then?"

"Six." Phoebe replied as she folded up the piece of paper and placed it back in the box next to all the other letters she had written. Each one holding a meaning to a piece in Prue's and hers life.

_Beyond the door,_

_There's peace I'm sure,_

_And I know there'll be no more_

_Tears in heaven._

The sun had long since set as Piper sat on the end of the bed looking at the few boxes her and Phoebe had managed to pack up. She held Prue's diary in her hand just letting it sit there. Inside where her sisters memories. Things she kept to herself. She wasn't even sure when she had cracked open the small book but she found herself reading Prue's thoughts and feelings.

"Did you know she cried when Billy Nordstrom broke my heart?" Piper spoke quietly. It was almost as if she was afraid Prue would walk in and find her reading her journal. "She cried because she couldn't protect me."

Phoebe looked up and saw what Piper was reading. She wasn't sure she wanted to read anything in it or even if it was right to. These were Prue's thoughts of everything. She knew there was probably more then one chapter in there on her.

"She was always the strong one for us, but when she was alone I guess she was a different Prue." Phoebe didn't move from her place on the floor as she leaned back against the dresser.

Piper flipped past a few more pages, "I don't know what to do. Every time Phoebe and I make a step forward we seem to take another four or five back. All I want is for her to be safe, but she insists she is fine, but I know other wise. I know the people she is hanging out with, but I can't get her to see them. See the mess they are making of their lives and the mess they will make of hers. Andy told he saw some of them taking drugs and Phoebe was there. I just pray she didn't take any, but when I asked her about it, she once again got defensive with me and we both just blew up. Help me Mum, I need for her to get back on track, back to the little sister I knew last year."

Piper looked up at Phoebe who remained emotionless.

"We fought so hard over that. She wouldn't believe me that I didn't take any drugs." Phoebe starred at one place on the bed as she recalled the memory playing in her mind.

Piper looked back down, "I know she isn't doing the drugs all I want is for her to get away from them, before the pressure is to much. Even with that, I trust her, that she knows the right thing to do."

Phoebe sat now as the tear ran down her face. It wasn't the first that day and she knew they still had a few more things to get through. She couldn't believe that inside Prue did believe her. "Why didn't she tell me?"

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven_

Piper came back in the room for another box. They had sorted out what was to go to charity, and what was going into the attic for them to keep and pass on to their children. Something of their Aunt Prue's.

She saw Phoebe now sitting on the bed not really doing anything.

"I was gonna give Leo a call and have him move some of the heavier things out."

"I'll get Cole to give him a hand." She replied with no emotion. She had cried over everything they touched. Every time they opened a drawer or picked up a book, something reminded her of Prue.

"I'll give Pastor Williams and maybe Brendan a call. See what their churches can use." Piper said as she looked for another box to take out of the room. Clothes, books, picture she had on the wall.

"Good idea. Prue would have liked that."

_I must be strong_

_And carry on,_

_'Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven.I_

Phoebe had long moved out of Prue's room, as had Piper. They had cleared everything out of the room in preparation for Paige to start moving in the next day or two.

"It's still so unreal. I still expect her to walk in the door and give us what for, for cleaning out her room." Phoebe spoke with sadness.

"Yeah me to. I was waiting for it when I was reading her diary." Piper placed an arm around Phoebe.

They both seemed to watch the sparks from the fire each realizing the finality of what they had just done.

Piper reached in her pocket and looked down briefly at the charm in her hand, as she ran her thumb over each letter slowly.

"I think you should have this." Piper moved her hand and held it open for Phoebe to see.

Phoebe looked at Pipers open hand and once again felt the tears welling up, but this time they flowed freer then before. Inside Pipers hand was Prue's necklace barring her name. Each letter curved in precise writing.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. She would want you to have it."

"Piper no. Mum gave her that." Phoebe cried, as she knew what that one piece of gold meant to Prue.

"All the more reason she would want you to have it. Phoebe she loved you with everything she had. You know it and if you don't believe me, one day read it in her own hand writing in her diary. And as this was from Mum, all the more reason she would want you to have it. This way you can always carry both of them with you."

Phoebe just starred down at the necklace. She was afraid to even take it. It once again symbolized to her that everything was final.

Piper reached around and placed the necklace around Phoebes neck closing the catch at the back. Once done she reached her arms around her sister and pulled her back to her. Her hands to Phoebes front as they both took in the finality of it all.

Phoebe reached one hand to Piper and the other to the necklace Piper had just placed around her neck. Her tears flowed as they had most of the day as she leaned back into Pipers hug. She knew Piper was crying as well, but just being there for each other was all they needed at tat moment.

"I love you." Three words from two, though spoken as one, as they each recalled their own memories of the sister they had and loved. And the memories they would hold until they all met again.


	2. Paige from the Past

**Disclaimer: the Charmed characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my addiction

* * *

**

She ran up the stairs not wanting to say anything to Piper, or any other member of her family. She had come face to face with her biggest fear, her worst nightmare.

Cole turned to Piper as he watched her run into the Manor.

"Don't ask me? I haven't a clue." She said before he could even ask what was on his mind.

"Should someone go see her?" he asked still wondering what had happened earlier tht night

"I don't know Cole." This was one thing Piper really had no idea what to do on.

Piper made her way up the steps to the Victorian she shared with her sisters. This time as she past by the stairs to upper floors of the Manor, it was the first time in her life she didn't have an answer. She didn't know if she should go up or not.

"Piper what's going on?" Phoebe asked as she started for the stairs to the second level.

Piper looked at Phoebe at first confused.

"Paige just came running in here and looked like she was crying."

Piper gripped Phoebes arm, "Let her be a minute."

"Let.. what?" Phoebe looked between her sister and her boyfriend

Piper closed her eyes and tried to re-piece what had happened. Her new baby sister had froze, lost it in a critical moment. Would she do so in a fight?

Piper explained to Phoebe what had happened in the parking lot with the car accident.

"She froze?" Phoebe asked in shock.

"Like an iceberg." Cole added in.

Both sisters looked up at him but he only shrugged. "Sorry."

--- ---- --- ----

Paige threw herself on her bed and pulled her pillow tight into her chest. The death of her parents ringing fresh in her mind. "I'm sorry." Her tears flowed freely and fast as each sob racked her heart.

"It wasn't your fault Paige."

She looked up and saw the image appear from no where.

"You weren't there. I was. I fought them every day." Her tears not subsiding

"But the accident wasn't your fault honey. It was something that was destined to be, and it is something you can't hide from your sisters."

Paige thought a moment. "I can't tell them."

"Why not? It is part of who you are. If the three of you are going to bond as sisters, you need to tell them this. The same as the two of them need to tell you about Prue. Sometimes the things that hurt the most are what will build bridges."

Paige thought about what was said. "I miss them so much. I sometimes wonder if they know what I did with my life."

"They know sweetie."

She looked again at the figure before her. Everything seemed so right, talking about her parents and her sisters. "After it happened, I woke up in the hospital, I thought of them every moment. I wondered how I survived and they didn't. They were good people."

"Destiny has a way of turning events around. Like you finding your sisters."

"But to late. I never got to meet Prue. Just like I never got to truly know my parents."

"One day you'll understand everything they did for you Paige."

Paige felt the tears starting once again down her face. A damn of emotions she didn't want to hold in any more.

"Paige you need to tell Piper and Phoebe. They need to know. They can help you get through this. All of it. With their love, you will be stronger.

"I can't." her tears came freely once again as the fire around the car embedded itself in her mind once again.

"You can. Believe it or not they will understand your pain. They both lost their parents at a young age. Sure their father is still alive, but he was never there for them.

Paige sat a moment, "And they lost you?"

"Yes they did. Piper remembers some of our time together, but poor Phoebe. She doesn't remember anything." Patty tried to explain to her daughter to console her in anyway she could.

"It's just hard. All we ever did was fight before…I loved them so much and I never got a chance to tell them." She felt fresh tears start down her face

Patty moved towards her daughter and took her in her arms; "They will always know how much you loved them Paige. In your heart is where they will always remain. And I know for a fact they are watching out for you now, and are very proud of you and what you have become."

"Are they?" Paige questioned her love for her parents as well as their to her.

"Paige you helped bring this family back together. Piper and Phoebe were not dealing at all with Prue's death. You came and brought them back together. And I know in your heart that you will continue to do so. Your parents loved you and knew one day you would find your real family, but that doesn't mean they love you less or you them."

Patty held her youngest daughter, "Paige, this is your destiny. No one can change that, but you need to tell Piper and Phoebe what happened. If you keep it inside it will eat you alive and in the end it will be a much higher cost then your parents."

Paige sat in her mother's arms taking in her words. She knew what it could mean; her sisters.

"They will help you through this sweetie, just as you helped them get through with Prues death. And in the end you three will be stronger." Patty held her daughter close as she felt the heaves of crying getting softer before she gave way to her heart and weariness.

Holding her tight she knew the pain Paige was feeling and she knew that sooner or later, she would face it once again to get the answers she needed.


	3. Charmed and Dangerous

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**September 15, 2004

* * *

**

**Charmed and Dangerous – A New Start…but Hold the Past**

Piper looked at her sisters as she felt Leos healing touch move around her, the whole time she never took her eyes off her sisters: Both of them. It had taking some getting used to, but she saw so much of Prue in Paige she couldn't fight it any more. As she looked at Phoebe she knew exactly what her sister was thinking.

Leo finished healing Piper and pulled her into a loving embrace. "You did it."

"We did." She replied as she held her arms around her husband, "I thought I lost you."

"Wouldn't ever happen. I love you to much to go now." Leo said as he leaned down and kissed her. As she pulled away he saw the look in her eyes. "I'll go tell them. You three need some time." Leo placed a kiss on her lips before orbing out of the Manor.

Cole stood there with his arm around Phoebe, so thankful he had been there in time to save her. He followed Leo's actions as he placed a kiss on Phoebs lips. "I'll see you later. I love you," he added as he rested his forehead to hers before turning and walking out of the Manor.

Piper cast her eyes to her sisters once again, "You guys ok?"

Phoebe smiled before embracing Piper. "Are you kidding me? Don't you _ever_ do that again. You scared the crap out of me."

"I'll try not to sweetie." Piper held on to Phoebe, she knew what was in her heart. "Its over honey." As she heard the soft sobs coming from near her shoulder.

"A year to late." Phoebe whispered as she felt the second pair of arms envelope the two of them.

The three of them stayed there before Piper pulled away, and taking both Phoebe and Paige's hands to hers, she guided them all to the couch.

Phoebe eased herself against Piper as she had for years before, her one hand holding on to Paige's. She knew that without Paige the last year her and Piper would have been more then lost: They would have joined Prue.

"She's watching isn't she." Phoebe said quietly not really sure what was going through her mind.

"I think she was with us." Paige spoke as she looked over at her two older sisters. In the last year her world had been more challenging then anything she had ever encountered before. "I think she will always be with us. Helping us as we need her. Guiding us, as Leo does. Being there when we need her touch."

Phoebe never said anything as she snuggled closer to Piper. She always knew Prue was with them, but to hear it from Paige was different. She made it sound so peaceful. She felt Pipers arms squeeze around her a bit more. Knowing with that, Piper was thinking the same thing she was; her ghostly touch was sometimes not enough.

Paige watched, as her sisters seemed in thought. Phoebe with her eyes closed as she held on to Pipers arms that were around wrapped her, and Piper starring at a picture of herself with Prue and Phoebe.

"So now what?" was all Paige could manage to say. She followed Pipers gaze and locked on the same picture. Her heart wishing for one moment in time to spend with the big sister she never knew, but had just avenged.

Piper turned and looked at Paige then down to Phoebe. She knew it was now her responsibility to lead the three of them, as Prue had for three years.

"We keep going. She would want us too." Piper paused as she felt Phoebe shift against her. She looked down at the brown eyes of her younger sister. She could see the start of the tears welling behind a hidden glass her sister always put up .

Piper knew it was hard for them but she had to speak her mind. "Prue died protecting the innocent and we need to continue to fight whatever evil decides to come after us. Just because the Source is now dead, doesn't mean that they will stop fighting us again. They will, as they try and fill the leadership in the underworld." She stopped a moment as her own tears tried to break through.

Piper seemed to think a moment, "The Seer, as Cole called her, will be back. As he said she is a very evil person. Even though she _'helped'_ us now. That does not mean she will help us in the future. And as she said, the Sources powers went into the void." Piper paused. "We may not be done yet."

Silence fell over the Manor as each sister took in what Piper was saying. They may have vanquished the Source, but his powers went somewhere and to someone. And they would need to find that out, or go through this all again.

Phoebe pulled herself away from her sister and grabbed her sisters' hands, lifting them to their feet. "I say we celebrate our victory over the Source and our love for Prue. She was here, I know she was. We finally avenged her death."

Paige stood up and heard Phoebe words. " I agree." She embraced Phoebe as she ran off upstairs to change.

Phoebe and Piper stood a moment before even moving. To them it felt different. They may have avenged her death, but it would never give them closure as to what happened.

Phoebe leaned against Piper as the later drew her sister near, "she is always here isn't she Piper?" Phoebe asked almost afraid of an answer. Her voice soft an quiet.

"Always baby. Always." Piper agreed as she rested her head against her sisters. In her heart she knew Prue was there. Standing beside them as they recited the spell. Getting her own brand of justice for her death. "Hang on to your memories Phoebe. It is there she will see you best." Piper spoke softly though speaking from something deep inside her.

--- ---- --- ----

Patty draped an arm around her oldest daughter, "They're ok now sweetie."

Prue looked down and saw her baby sisters' heart breaking before her "I know. It's just hard to watch them go through all this without me."

Patty embraced her daughter, "They didn't. You were with them and beside them the whole way."

"Not the same Mum. They have gone through so much this last year."

"And they have always held you close and dear to their hearts, and they always will. And with that knowledge you will forever protect them as you have from day one." Patty held her arms around Prue as the two of them watched Piper and Phoebe embrace each other in a final goodbye to their sister. The one they would forever love and the one they would one day see again.

The End


	4. Marry go Round

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**January 26, 2005**

For Gary….Thanx for the lil Idea Gary.. Though I am certain you too could have done this justice…Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

He stood at his mirror setting his tie in place. Getting it just right, he pulled his jacket off the hanger and pulled it on. Taking one last look to make sure everything was in its place, he cast his eyes down to one of two pictures on his dresser. Lifting it up he smiled, yet felt sorrow at the same time.

"I miss you Prue. I miss what we should have been. We finally found our path to each other only to have you snatched away from your sisters and me so soon." Victor Bennett placed the picture down and his eyes caught the other picture. "You remind me so much of Prue Paige. How will you and I get along with each other? The product of Patty's affair." Taking in a deep breath he started out of his apartment. Still wondering how his baby girl could even be getting married. To an ex demon at that.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe sat in her room getting ready for her rehearsal dinner. She still couldn't believe she was one day away to marrying Cole.

"Hey you?" Paige knocked once and eased open her sisters' door as she walked in.

"Hi Paige. Come on in."

"I already was." she laughed, "Soooooo your dress is up stairs waiting for you to get in and walk down that aisle."

"Ohohohoh." Phoebe got up and pulled her baby sister in to an embrace, "You are the bestest." She laughed as they both ended up flopped on the bed.

"Hmmm you didn't think that at the church." Paige eyed her with suspicion.

"Nerves Paige." Phoebe laughed but she noticed something about her sister. They hadn't known each other that long but growing up around two sisters her whole life Phoebe had a second sight about thing. "What's wrong?"

Paige cast a glanced at Phoebe before standing back up and wandering over to her sisters dresser. Lifting up a picture of Phoebe with her dad, she saw the love they had for each other, "I was just thinking."

"Ouch." Phoebe got up and stood next to Paige, "Are you worried about Dad?"

Paige set the picture down before turning back to Phoebe, "Don't be ridiculous. I have met the man you know?"

"Yeah. For all of five seconds at Prue's funeral. Paige it's ok to be nervous to meet him. I am sure he is as nervous as you are."

"Yeah well, he isn't the cause of the break up between Mum and him."

"And neither were you. Or Sam. Mum and Dad grew apart. It happens. The affair was after their divorce." Phoebe placed her hand on Paige's back, "He'll love you, you'll see. Now scoot, I have to finish getting ready." She ushered Paige to the door before closing it behind her. "Don't make me wrong Dad." She said to no one.

--- ---- --- ----

Looking up at the large Victorian he knew well, he made his way up the steps. Ringing the doorbell he waited for his usual greeting of hugs and kisses from his girls.

"Can someone get that please!" Pipers' voice could be heard from the kitchen and Phoebes from upstairs.

Paige looked around for Leo or even Cole to open the door. Not seeing either one she took in a deep breath and started for the front door, knowing who was standing on the other side.

As the door opened he saw her, "Hey. How's my gi…rl. Paige hi." He stopped himself. For that one split second he thought he had seen Prue open the door, then he realized it wasn't possible

"Mr Bennett, hi. Phoebe is looking forward to seeing you." She walked with him into the living room hoping either one of her sisters would make a grand entrance and save her from the awkwardness she felt.

"So where is everyone?" Victor ask nervously.

"Ah Phoebe is getting ready. Piper was in the kitchen last time I heard her, and I'm not sure where the guys are. Darryl arrived just before you did."

"Hmm guy talk. Probably downstairs shooting pool or something like that."

"In the backyard sneaking a shot from a hidden flask."

"Smoking a stoggie." He laughed as the two of them started imagining what the men where all doing.

"Mr Bennett."

"Victor please Paige."

"Victor. I just wanted to say I was really sorry to hear about Prue. For your loss."

He looked over at this young woman beside him. So much like Patty and Prue it was uncanny. "Thank you Paige, but you lost her too."

"I didn't even know her."

"Neither did I." He got up and walked up to the mantel above the fireplace. Taking in a picture of his three daughters when they were younger, "I left not long after Phoebe was born. Heck I left before that. Their mother and I had one night where we thought we could work it out. In the end we both knew it was over." He looked back to Paige. "I'd known for a long time it was, but I still loved her. I always will. She gave to me three beautiful daughters, and you. Though you are not my daughter Paige, I would like to be there for you when I can." he looked back at the picutre, "I wasn't with Prue. You and I both lost out on getting to know her like we should have, that doesn't mean you and I can't be friends."

"I'd like that." She smiled up at him knowing that she had found a common ground with the man in front of her. They had both lost Prue before they truly got to know her.

"_DADDY!"_ Phoebe's voice carried down the stairs as she ran down the rest of the way embracing her father.

"Hey baby girl." he held her in his arms looking down at her, "Look at you. The bride to be."

Paige smiled at the two before her, "Wait till you see her in that dress."

"I can't wait to see her out of it…Victor." Cole stopped seeing his soon to be father in law with his arm around his soon to be wife.

"Cole. I am going to pretend you didn't just say what you did. She may about to be your wife." He look at Phoebe, "but she will forever be my baby girl."

--- ----

Paige helped Piper set everything out for dinner. She sat and listened at times as Piper, Phoebe and Victor reminisced about Prue and days together. Even days after they got their powers. As she watched Victor he cast his eyes towards her. It felt right. It was like she had known him her whole life. Giving her a smile she knew she had found her home.


	5. Fifth Halliwell

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

* * *

**

"And to Paige…" Phoebe toasts her sister  
"May I never try to kill you again." Paige laughed  
Piper looks at her new sister "Oh please, you're not a Halliwell until you have gone demonic on your sisters at least twice."  
"Great." Paige says sarcastically

As Piper and Paige share a laugh and clink their glasses, Phoebe's smile fades as she realizes… "She didn't go demonic on us. She went demonic on Cole."  
"You say tomato, I say-" Piper says as she still holds up her glass.

Phoebe looks at Paige "Karen already hated Elise, which is why she was the object of Karen's demonic rage. Which means…"  
Piper looks away, but Paige holds Phoebe's focus. "You must have already hated Cole." Phoebe finishes  
Paige hesitates. "I don't hate him Phoebe." She says knowing she can't lie. "I just don't…trust him. I don't know why, I just don't and I can't keep pretending like I do. I'm sorry…"

There is an awkward pause of silence, then…  
"Me too." Phoebe says hurt as she gets up and walks away.

Paige looks to Piper, who holds her look for a disappointed beat then moves off to find Phoebe. Leaving Paige alone, feeling like terrible.

Phoebe wound her way through the bar to the back door. Stepping outside she could feel her emotions running through her, emotions that she didn't want to feel. _How could she feel like that? I was the first one to accept her for who she is and now she is turning on me._ Phoebes mind raced as everything that had happened brought back memories of Pipers old feeling. _And even Prues_, she thought

"Prue. What would you do now? Would you reprimand me for marrying Cole? You never did like him. Once a demon always a demon. That's what you said after you went back to the west with him. Or would you be happy for me?" Phoebe looked to the sky and asked her question though receiving no answer back.

--- ----

Piper followed Phoebe to the back hall and watched as she stepped outside. She knew her little sister just needed some time alone right then but she was not going to give her long. After a few moments she stepped outside the back door and saw Phoebe starring up at the night sky talking. As she listened carefully she knew who she was talking to.

"Prue why can't she except him as you and Piper did? I want both of my sisters to be happy for me, but Paige. What am I going to do? I've done everything to make her feel welcome. And now this." Phoebe spoke to the sky as the flood of tears crashed down her face. She felt helpless. She loved Paige but now she didn't know what to do.

Stepping behind her sister Piper wrapped her arms around Phoebe tight pulling her back against her chest.

Holding her sister close to her Piper never said a word. She just let Phoebe know she was there for her.

"She would have been happy for you Phoebe." Piper finally said as she felt her own emotions getting to her.

Phoebe didn't say anything. She just relished in the love she was getting from Piper at that moment.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe finally asked quietly.  
"Yes. She loved us Phoebe and she just wanted us to be happy no matter what. She accepted Cole long before she died." Piper said still holding her sister as they both looked up to where their oldest sister now looked down on them.

The silence hung in the night air as the two sisters stayed in each other's arms. One not moving, just taking in her big sisters love.

"I want to love Paige Piper, I do but now.." she stopped her sentence midway.  
"I know sweetie. Just give her some more time to get used to everything."  
"I need to her to get used to Cole. He is a part of me Piper. As much as we are a part of each other."

Piper tightened her hold on Phoebe as the tears spilled down her baby sister's face. Baby sister. She would always be her baby girl. It didn't matter who was around or what happened. Phoebe would always be her baby and she would always protect her. Just as Prue had the two of them.

Piper pulled Phoebe in for a tighter hug before turning her sister around. Running her hand over Phoebes cheeks she wiped away her sister's tears.

"Come on honey, lets go home." She said as she placed her arm over Phoebes shoulders.

Resting her head on Pipers shoulder she looked up briefly to the sky.

"I love you Prue." She said quietly and almost felt the whisper of a return answer pass by her as the gentle wind touched her skin.

_"And I will always love you my baby girl."_ The wind carried the message through the youngest Halliwell.


	6. Womb Raider

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

Ok, when I rewrite my version of Long Live the Queen (Seeing Through) and toy with how far to go. This came to me..…

* * *

Paige took Piper and Phoebes hands in hers and orbed them all back home.

"So now what?" Paige looked at her sisters

"Well the Source is dead and so is the Seer." Piper replied.

"Not to mention most of the leaders of the various types of demons. Maybe we get a little down time now. Time to just be sisters." Phoebe suggested as she started for the stairs.

Paige looked at Piper not really sure what to do. They were alright. She knew that it would be sometime before the underworld got back any remittance of order.

Piper was watching Phoebe with each step she took up the Manor stairs. She had known her sister her entire life and as she walked up stairs Piper knew something was wrong. Turning towards Paige, "Paige what happened down there? Before you decided I should share your fate of death."

"Phoebe appeared in a wall of flames and the Seer was waiting for her. It was like she knew Phoebe was coming when she did. Then she guided Phoebe over to some altar, I guess it was, and started saying a spell. I tried to get Phoebes attention but it was like she wasn't even there."

"No, the baby took over her body and mind. Then what happened?" Piper pressed on.

Paige went and sat in the living room with Piper following her. "After the Seer said her spell, a light came out of Phoebe and into her. The next thing I knew Phoebe was inside the cage with me."

Piper looked at her sister shocked, "She took...she **took her _BABY_**?"

"Yeah." Paige felt bad for her older sister. The child inside her was all she had left of the man she had loved more then her own life.

Piper got off the couch and ran up the stairs two by two.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe stepped into her room and started to get changed. She pulled on her favourite sweats and was looking for a shirt to pull on. She hadn't even had time to get the things out of the boxes and back in the drawers. Had it really been that same day she had gathered her own stuff from the penthouse and brought it all back home?

She was looking for a certain shirt. Whenever she was upset or not feeling well she would wear it. Prue had given it to her for her 20th birthday. It had always given a sense of comfort and protection to her. She remembered wearing it a LOT when she was in NYC. A way to be close to her sister. She was going for that now. She had lost Cole a few weeks ago and now this.

Finding what she was looking for she quickly pulled it over her head. As she looked back in the box she spotted something else, "That one isn't mine?" A tear escaped down her eyes as she pulled from the box another shirt. "Cole." her voice said in but a whisper of sound. Holding it close, she took in his smell.

One hand instinctively went to her stomach. "Oh baby…..I'm sorry." She felt her knees get weaker as she sat on her bed.

--- ----

Piper knocked at Phoebes door but didn't wait for an answer as she walked inside. Her heart nearly broke when she saw Phoebe laying on her bed curled up crying.

As she moved closer, she noticed her sister was clutching something in her hand and holding it close to her chest. She recognized it as one of Cole's dress shirt. Climbing on the bed she pulled Phoebe close to her.

"Pi…Pi…Piper. I..I lost our baby." She cried in her sisters' arms.

"I know baby. I am sooo sorry." Piper didn't let go. She felt her own tears trickling down her cheek. Tears for her baby sister who at that moment had never hurt so much.

Piper didn't know what to do. She knew that Phoebe realized the baby was evil, but to have something growing inside of you that was symbol of love and then to have it taken from you so suddenly. She couldn't even imagine what her sister was going through.

She held Phoebe like she had so many times before when they were younger. A boy broke her heart, when she fell and broke her wrist. Each time there were more water works from the youngest Halliwell then Piper thought possible. This seemed different, Piper was genuinely worried that Phoebe was going to make herself sick she was crying so hard.

"He…He was…all I had left." Phoebe managed to get out between heaves.

"I know sweetie, I know." Piper rubbed her sister back to give her any comfort. "You have to hang on to the love you had with Cole. Grams always said there was a reason for everything. Maybe losing the baby was one. Bringing a child into our lives now is maybe just to dangerous."

"I loved him Piper. Even inside me I could feel his love for me. The love of a child to its mother."

Piper held on to Phoebe and ran her hand over her back over and over. She had finally got her sister to calm down somewhat. At least she wasn't heaving any more. And as she let out her heart Piper listened.

"Its weird. I know he was pure evil, but I carried him inside me for weeks. Its like part of me was taken with him." Phoebe tried to gather her own thoughts in her head as she spoke to Piper

"Part of him wasn't evil sweetie. He was created out of the love you and Cole shared. And I know that part of that was real. Remember; Prue felt it."

"I know." Phoebe rested against Piper beore saying anymore. "I miss her." she added quietly

"Me too. She'd know what to do right now."

"So do you." Phoebe whispered as she snuggled closer to her sister.

--- ----

Paige had made her way upstairs not long after Piper. She had waited outside the closed door a few minutes before she opened it up and walked over to the bed. Sitting up beside Phoebe she leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her big sisters head. "Get some rest sweetie." She spoke softly as she noticed Phoebe drifting off in Pipers arms. Scrunching down she leaned up against her sister with her one hand resting on top of Phoebes. Though feeling the slight squeeze she looked up and smiled, though not saying a word, she squeezed back.

Piper looked down at her now sleeping sister. She knew the next few weeks would be similar to tonight and that Paige and herself would help her through it. She just hoped after everything Phoebe had lost, that she would be open to love again.

She placed a kiss on the top of Phoebes head, "I love you," was all she said as she hugged her sister tighter, fearing too never let her go.


End file.
